


Wybudzenie Ze Snu

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Sheriff, Alpha Derek, Default Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek, Sad Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sexual Tension, Stiles Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zerknął niepewnie, zamierając ponownie, otwierając usta w szoku, bo spodziewał się bardziej wampira, czy hybrydy, ale nie tego. Powrócił szybko do wcześniejszej pozycji, poruszając się niespokojnie. Ciało za nim przylgnęło do jego pleców, grzejąc niczym piec i Stiles naprawdę nie wiedział, czy to z tego powodu było mu tak gorąco, czy ze zdenerwowania i obecności Dereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wybudzenie Ze Snu

Zamruczał pod nosem, uchylając lekko powieki, by wpatrzyć się w ciemność przed sobą. Leżący na nocnej szafce elektroniczny zegarek wskazywał na godzinę trzecią w nocy i chłopak ucieszył się w duchu, że nie musiał jeszcze wstawać i przygotowywać się do szkoły. Opuszczenie miękkiej pościeli wydawało mu się pomysłem najgorszym z możliwych. Przyjemne ciepło otuliło jego ciało, więc ukrył twarz w poduszce, dając ponieść się sennym marzeniom, których wspomnienia pozostały po przebudzeniu, i do których najchętniej wróciłby i został w nich na zawsze, byleby nie musieć mierzyć się z kolejnym dniem.  


Nie był jednym z tych nastolatków, które rozpoczynały poranki w schematyczny sposób, próbując przekonać rodziców o konieczności zostania w domu i opuszczenia nieważnego dnia nauki. On lubił się uczyć. Pogłębiać wiedzę, zdobywać nowe informacje, tonąć w książkach na dobrych parę godzin, odcinając się od rzeczywistości, skupiając tylko na literach. Lekcje nie były może za bardzo przyjemne, a nauczyciele zbyt mili, ale szkoła wydawała się miejscem, w którym mógł schować się i przestać myśleć o innych problemach, niż tych edukacyjnych. Siedzenie w pustym domu i czekanie na ojca, aż ten wróci w końcu z komisariatu po ciężkim dniu pracy, już dawno przestało być tak ekscytujące jak kiedyś, kiedy był małym dzieckiem. Zwłaszcza, gdy mężczyzna nie interesował się swoim synem w ogóle. Jadł obiad, który ten mu przygotowywał, zamieniał parę zdań na krzyż, by mieć spokój na resztę wieczoru i zasiadał przed telewizorem z puszką piwa w dłoni. Odkąd Stiles wyrósł na tyle, by móc zajmować się sobą sam, przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, pogrążając się samemu w swoim codziennym monotonnym smutku. I szatyn naprawdę nie wiedział co było jego przyczyną. Czy śmierć żony zaraz po jego urodzeniu, czy on sam – nadpobudliwy gówniarz, który nie potrafił utrzymać języka za zębami.  


Dlatego łóżko wydawało mu się dobrym schronieniem, by uciec od przykrych myśli. A sen odpowiednią alternatywą dla świata, w którym żył. I choć jego ADHD pchało go do przodu i kusiło milionem pomysłów na minutę, próbował je pokonać, by choć na chwilę, na dłużej zakopać się pod kołdrą.  


Odkąd dowiedział się o istnieniu wilkołaków i pozwolił wciągnąć się w nadnaturalny świat, szkoła i ojciec zostali zepchnięci na drugi plan, ten mniej ważny, na który nie miał nigdy czasu. A on sam chodził zmęczony ciągłymi próbami ratowania wilczych tyłków z tarapatów. Nadal się uczył i wciąż gotował obiady, ale jego myśli zaprzątała wataha, kwestia pełni i innych rytuałów. Życie w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie odpowiadało mu jednak tak bardzo, że nie zwracał uwagi na widoczny fakt, że był wykorzystywany przez innych do zbierania informacji i analitycznego myślenia. Czuł się częścią czegoś większego, nawet jeśli sam nie był wilkołakiem i nigdy nie zamierzał nim zostawać. Przebywanie we własnym domu było jedynie koniecznością, by pokazać rodzicielowi, że wszystko z nim w porządku - nawet jeśli ten niezbyt martwił się jego nieobecnością - oraz by odespać nieprzespane noce. Całe dnie spędzał poza nim; na podróżach, spotkaniach, w mieszkaniu alfy, który organizował czas tak, by mógł razem z innymi uczestniczyć w normalnym, ludzkim życiu. Nastolatek nie chciał jednak korzystać z tego przywileju i zawsze po lekcjach wybierał się do jego lokum. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie było nikogo, kogo trzeba byłoby pokonać. Do własnego nie miał i tak po co wracać.  


Westchnął głęboko, przesuwając dłonią po pościeli, by złapać w końcu za jej krawędź i nasunąć bardziej na głowę. Zimny powiew wiatru wpadł przez uchylone okno i chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się jakim cudem było to możliwe. Był niemal pewien, że zamykał je wczoraj przed położeniem się do łóżka. Jego serce przyspieszyło lekko, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym miasteczku wszystko było możliwe i bez problemu ktoś mógł włamać się do jego pokoju. Chcąc go zabić. Zabrać jakąś mało wartościową rzecz. Albo wykorzystać w inny sposób.  


W tym samym momencie, kiedy umysł przegonił senność, a zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach, coś za nim poruszyło się, przybliżając bliżej niego. Wstrzymał oddech i nawet serce przestało na chwilę bić, gdy nagle ciężkie ramię oplotło jego talię i przyciągnęło do nagiej, szerokiej piersi. Znieruchomiał, bo pierwszą osobę, która mogłaby to być, wykluczył już na samym początku. Ojciec nie zaglądał nigdy do jego pokoju, a tym bardziej nie starał się spać w jednym łóżku. Nawet wtedy, kiedy był pijany i ledwo trafiał do swojego. Wolał przenocować na schodach lub w altanie, niż zbliżać się do własnego syna. Typowy złodziej również nie wydawał się człowiekiem, który zrezygnowałby z łupu i położył spać.  


Przełknął ślinę zdenerwowany, podnosząc się lekko by spojrzeć za siebie i zidentyfikować osobę.  


Kij bejsbolowy leżał po drugiej stronie pokoju i młodzieniec przeklinał samego siebie, że nie wziął nigdy pod uwagę scenariusza, że może znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie we własnych czterech ścianach. A powinien przecież, bo nawet jeśli istota ludzka mogłaby mieć trudności z włamaniem, tak nadnaturalna nie miałaby żadnego. Zerknął niepewnie, zamierając ponownie, otwierając usta w szoku, bo spodziewał się bardziej wampira, czy hybrydy, ale nie tego. Powrócił szybko do wcześniejszej pozycji, poruszając się niespokojnie. Ciało za nim przylgnęło do jego pleców, grzejąc niczym piec i Stiles naprawdę nie wiedział, czy to z tego powodu było mu tak gorąco, czy ze zdenerwowania i obecności Dereka. Mężczyzna schował nos w jego szyi, zaciągając się zapachem, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby wybudził się z wilkołaczego snu. Zacieśnił uścisk, układając się w taki sposób, by Stiles był tą mniejszą łyżeczką. Szatyn wyczuł, że Derek zdjął z siebie koszulkę, ale wciąż znajdował w spodniach i aż odetchnął z ulgą, bo tego byłoby za wiele, gdyby okazało się, że miał w swoim łóżka nagiego faceta. Fakt, że ten leżał przy nim i wykorzystywał jak poduszkę, nie dawał mu jednak spokoju, bo coś takiego rzadko miało swoje miejsce. Nie z brunetem, który nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo, stronił od jakiegokolwiek dotyku i unikał kontaktów międzyludzkich, jak tylko mógł.  


Teraz już wiedział dlaczego obudził się w środku nocy, pomimo zmęczenia ostatnimi nadprzyrodzonymi przeciwnościami.  


\- Ummm… Derek – szepnął, bojąc się przerywać panującą ciszę, zmąconą jedynie cichym pochrapywaniem starszego. Coś powstrzymywało go przed obudzeniem Hale’a, nie wiedział jednak co i dlaczego, bo przecież sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł nie było zbyt komfortowa. – Derek. Obudź się.  


Powtórzył głośniej, poruszając się pod kołdrą, by ciałem szturchnąć te za nim. Ręka, która obejmowała go, przesunęła się na brzuch, gładząc delikatnie skórę przez materiał koszulki. Stiles niemal czuł jak serce wyskakuje z jego piersi, gdy ciepłe palce wślizgnęły się pod materiał.  


\- Stiles – warknął wilkołak sennym tonem, nieświadomie ocierając się o plecy szatyna. – Idź spać.  


\- Chciałbym, naprawdę – powiedział słabo. Był pełen podziwu, że nie dostał zawału serca, bo spanie z innym mężczyzną było ostatnim o czym ostatnio myślał. – Jest środek nocy, muszę wstać rano do szkoły, więc uwierz mi, chciałbym wrócić do spania, ale jak mam to zrobić skoro leżysz w moim łóżku?! – Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłby to chętnie, by nie brzmieć tak samo piskliwie jak przed chwilą. Powinien czuć złość, bo zachowywał się w godny pożałowania sposób. Trwał nieruchomo, bojąc się poruszyć się choćby o milimetr, dając przytulać jak głupią zabawkę. Jego obowiązkiem jako prawdziwego mężczyzny i gospodarza było wyrzucenie nieproszonego gościa przez to samo otwarte okno przez które ten wszedł. Nie mógł się jednak ruszyć, bo, do cholery, nie leżał przy nim nikt nieważny, czy nieznany, ale sam Derek i to już coś dla niego znaczyło. – Możesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego śpisz w moim łóżku?! - Starszy zamruczał coś jedynie pod nosem, unikając odpowiadania na pytanie. I dopiero wtedy chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem wszystko było w porządku skoro alfa chował się w pokoju nic nieznaczącego nastolatka. Czy nie musiał uciekać przed nowym zagrożeniem i dlatego udał się właśnie do niego. Bo Stiles nie był wilkołakiem, a zwykłym człowiekiem i ktoś kto nie wiedział, że współpracował z watahą, nie brał go pod uwagę jako tymczasową pomoc. – Stało się coś? Twoje mieszkanie zostało zaatakowane?  


Spytał niepewnie, już zastanawiając się jak poradzą sobie z kolejnym wrogiem, który pojawił się w mieście. Derek westchnął.  


\- Nie.  


Szatyn mógł spodziewać się, że nie dostanie od niego satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Wyciągnięcie z wilkołaka jakichkolwiek informacji graniczyło zawsze z cudem i choć starał się nie denerwować za każdym razem, gdy reszta wysyłała go do tego zadania, nie mógł powstrzymywać nuty złości wypełniającej jego ciało. Cichy i mrukliwy Hale był kompletnym przeciwieństwem jego osoby i to było najgorsze. Chciałby wiedzieć co myślał, jakie miał zdanie. Na przykład o nim.  


\- Więc dlaczego śpisz w moim łóżku?!  


Powtórzył i spróbował podnieść się z materaca, ale mężczyzna jakby wyczuwając co ten zamierza, nasunął się bardziej na jego sylwetkę i przyblokował nogą. Stiles jęknął pod jego ciężarem. Trwali w tej pozycji kolejnych parę minut i chłopak uznał, że i tym razem nie uda mu się dowiedzieć o prawdziwym powodzie wizyty starszego. Bał się, że będzie zmuszony tkwić pod tym silnym ciałem resztę nocy, nie mogąc zaczerpnąć oddechu, a tym bardziej odsunąć i ułożyć na materacu w wygodniejszej pozycji. Nagle brunet przesunął nosem po jego policzku, wciskając go na koniec w brązowe kosmyki.  


\- Bo źle się czułeś wieczorem.  


Powiedział w końcu, przejeżdżając delikatnie paznokciami po ciepłym brzuchu chłopaka. Stiles zadrżał mimowolnie na dotyk, odpowiadając jedynie cichym sapnięciem.  


\- Źle się czu- czułem….? – zająknął się, starając spojrzeć w bok na alfę, który bezwstydnie zaciągał się jego zapachem. Na jego ustach błąkał się lekki, zadowolony uśmieszek, jakby z reakcji młodszego na zbliżenie i Stiles nie mógł się nie zarumienić. Sama pozycja w jakiej się znalazł było dość dokuczliwa. Przeszkadzał mu fakt, że nie mógł poruszyć żadną kończyną, by pokazać swoje niezadowolenie, ale to ciało, które reagowało na Hale’a było największym problemem. Słowa mężczyzny powstrzymały go jednak przed kolejną próbą ucieczki. Zamilkł więc, zastygając.  


Nie miał pojęcia skąd ten wiedział o jego złym samopoczuciu. Wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy pokłócił się z szeryfem, napłynęły nieprzyjemną falą, sprawiając, że natychmiastowo poczuł się nieswojo w swoim własnym pokoju. Wolałby zapominać o chwilach, kiedy ojciec przypisywał mu winę za śmierć żony. Nawet jeśli przyzwyczaił się do takich oskarżeń i pogodził z myślą, że były one prawdziwe, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że bolały go równie mocno, co za pierwszym razem. Przeklinanie samego siebie za nieszczęścia było mniej dotkliwe niż dowiedzenie się o nich od kogoś innego. W szczególności od osoby, która była jego jedyną rodziną.  


Przełknął nadmiar śliny, starając się wziąć w garść, bo to nie był odpowiedni moment, by ponownie użalać się nad swoim istnieniem. Wilkołak wciąż przytulał się do jego boku i wodził nosem po karku, jakby dopraszając się o uwagę gospodarza, gdy ten nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas.  


\- Skąd to wiesz?  


Zmarszczył brwi, tłamsząc w sobie wszystkie negatywne uczucia, zostawiając je na później, gdy znowu zostanie sam i będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by ponownie zmierzyć się z nimi, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy ojciec mówił o parę słów za dużo. Derek poprawił kolano, wciskając je pomiędzy nogi szatyna, znów zmieniając ich pozycję na tę z samego początku, gdy Stiles był obejmowany od tyłu.  


\- Potrafię wyczuć emocje członków watahy. Jestem alfą.  


Młodzieniec przewrócił oczami, bo mógł spodziewać się, że przynajmniej raz podczas ich spotkania usłyszy wzmiankę o byciu prawdziwym najsilniejszym przywódcą. Już dawno zauważył, że Hale lubił chełpić się w swojej doskonałości.  


\- Nie należę do twojej watahy. Nie jestem wilkołakiem.  


Stwierdził i choć chciał, nie umiał ukryć gorzkiej nuty w swoim głosie. Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie należał do ich grupy, że był jedynie człowiekiem, który zdecydował się pomagać z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli i który naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Ale na przekór temu bolesne ukłucie w sercu pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy uświadamiał sobie prawdę. Brunet warknął i Stiles oczami wyobraźni widział, jak błysnął za nim czerwonymi tęczówkami.  


\- Nie musisz nim być, by do niej należeć. Jesteś częścią grupy, Stiles. Traktujemy cię jak jej członka.  


Usłyszenie czegoś takiego od Dereka było niemal niemożliwe, szczególnie, że te słowa skierowane były do niego. Uśmiechnął się lekko, bo nawet jeśli było to nic nieznaczące i niezobowiązujące do niczego twierdzenie, zrobiło mu się milej z samego powodu pocieszenia go.  


\- No taaak. Dobrze wiedzieć –powiedział niezbyt pewnie, wiercąc się w jego ramionach. Kontynuowanie tego tematu nie było dobrym pomysłem, nie tylko ze względu na późną porę, ale pozycję, bo krocze mężczyzny, które czuł za pośladkami, nieco zbijało go z tropu. Tak samo ciepło, które otulało jego ciało. - Więc… wyczułeś, że coś jest nie tak i postanowiłeś włamać się do mojego domu i wślizgnąć do łóżka? Innym członkom watahy też tak robisz? Jezu, koleś. To dość obrzydliwe, jak pomyślę sobie, że śpisz ze Scottem…  


\- Nie śpię ze Scottem. – Derek prychnął niezadowolony, że ten mógł w ogóle o czymś takim pomyśleć i podsunąć mu tak straszną wizję. -Ani z nikim innym.  


\- Ale kontrolujesz co się u nich dzieje?  


\- Tak, Stiles. – Chłopak dałby sobie rękę uciąć dla bezcennego widoku zirytowanej miny wilkołaka. Wiedział, że swoim gadaniem wyprowadzał go powoli z równowagi, jak zawsze zresztą, gdy tylko przebywali w jednym pomieszczeniu. – Opiekuję się nimi. To mój obowiązek.  


Ta wypowiedź sprawiła, że zastanowił się jak bardzo głębokie było to co usłyszał. Hale dał się poznać szatynowi jako zimny drań, odludek, który uważał innych za nic niewarte robaki i uciekał do swojej samotni. Ale chłopak wiedział w głębi duszy, że była to jedynie gra pozorów po cierpieniach, których doświadczył wcześniej. Stilinskiemu imponowało jak ten martwił się o swoje stado, jak dbał o jego członków, będąc zawsze na miejscu, gdy było to potrzebne, nie pytając, nie przekraczając granicy, po prostu będąc obok. Ktoś, kto nie znał go tak dobrze jak on, nie miał pojęcia o wielkim sercu złego wilka, które biło wspólnym rytmem z całą watahą. Stiles zaczął to zauważać po spędzaniu większości czasu w ich siedzibie i choć z początku było to tematem żartów, szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było z czego się śmiać. Raczej podziwiać.  


Rumieniec sięgnął jego uszu i przypuszczał, że tamten już dawno go zauważył.  


\- Więc jeśli do innych tylko zaglądasz i pocieszasz, to dlaczego ze mną śpisz?  


Spytał w końcu zrezygnowany. Było mu tak gorąco, że zrzucił z siebie kołdrę na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu oplatające go ramię. Przeliczył się jednak, bo silne ciało za nim nie pomagało w ochłodzeniu się i gdyby tylko mógł, zrzuciłby z siebie również zbędne ubrania. Nie chciał jednak o tym myśleć, bo to oznaczałoby, że starszy znów będzie naśmiewał się po cichu z jego zawstydzenia. A zwłaszcza z zapachu, bo nastolatek miał pewność, że pachniał w tamtym momencie wstydem, zażenowaniem. Podnieceniem.  


\- Wydawało mi się, że potrzebujesz przytulić się do silnego ciała.  


Powiedział wrednie Derek, wznawiając wędrówkę palcami po jego brzuchu.  


\- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś kpić osoby, z którą śpisz w jednym łóżku?  


Rzucił, szybko żałując tych słów, bo zabrzmiały one zbyt dwuznacznie, nawet dla niego.  


\- A masz inne pomysły, co powinienem z nią robić? – szatyn jęknął, gdy ciepły język znalazł się na jego szyi i zaczął kreślić mokre wzory na skórze. Ciało zaczęło palić go żywym ogniem, kiedy przyjemny prąd skumulował się w podbrzuszu. Szorstkie dłonie na brzuchu już dawno zawędrowały w kierunku krocza, nie dotykając go jednak. – Odwróć się.  


\- C- co?  


\- Odwróć się.  


Derek zabrał rękę i odsunął się, pozwalając chłopakowi na przekręcenie się na drugi bok. Szatyn przygryzł wargę zakłopotany. Wolałby nie pokazywać swojego pobudzonego penisa. Ani czerwonej twarzy, bo mimo że w pokoju panował mrok, był pewien, że wilkołaczy wzrok zauważał w nim niemal wszystko. Wiedział również, że jeśli nie wykona polecenia będzie tylko gorzej, więc podniósł się na pościeli i zmienił pozycję. W ciemności błysnęły mu czerwone tęczówki, a chwilę później zdołał ujrzeć sylwetkę mężczyzny, która przysunęła się do niego z powrotem, przytulając do jego ciała. Nos Dereka znów znalazł się w zagłębieniu szyi i Stiles zastanawiał się, czy czucie pulsu i wąchanie zapachu było dla alfy przyjemną czynnością. Wiedział, że wilkołaki miały swoje zwyczaje, ale wołał nie wchodzić w niektóre z nich, bo były one tak dziwne, że trudno było mu zrozumieć ich działanie. Nie byłoby nic dziwnego w tym, że Hale był taki dotykalski, gdyby nie fakt, że był taki dla niego.  


\- Najadłeś się tojadu?  


Wypalił nim zdążył pomyśleć, mając świadomość, że był to kolejny błąd, który popełnił, bo brunet napiął mięśnie, ściskając jego bok odrobinę mocniej.  


\- Co? Nie. Co ci znów strzeliło do głowy?  


\- Bo nachodzisz mnie w domu, wchodzisz do łóżka, przytulasz, robisz inne bezwstydne rzeczy i nawet mnie jeszcze nie obraziłeś. Rozumiem, że chciałeś pocieszyć mnie po niezbyt miłym wieczorze, ale coś jest nie tak. Co się dzieje, Derek? Czarownice rzuciły na ciebie czar? Wampiry kazały ci to robić? Pełnia jest dopiero za tydzień…  


Starszy warknął, szczerząc zęby tuż przy jego gardle.  


\- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś zadzierać z wilkołakiem, z którym śpisz w jednym łóżku?  


Stiles uśmiechnął się mimo zagrożenia ugryzieniem, bo wspomnienie jego wcześniejszych słów z innym przekazem było naprawdę zabawne. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć ostre kły znalazły się na tętnicy, powodując szybsze bicie serca. Nie spodziewał się, by Derek był zdolny do zrobienia mu krzywdy, ale próby ostrzeżeń, które stosował wilkołak, budziły w nim lęk.  


Zęby zastąpił ciepły język, który polizał słoną skórę, znacząc ją po chwili krótkimi pocałunkami. I było to zdecydowanie gorsze od ugryzienia.  


\- D-Derek…  


\- Stiles.  


Mężczyzna mruknął ostrzegawczo, przesuwając jedną z dłoni na plecy szatyna i przyciągając go w ten sposób bliżej siebie. Spierzchnięte wargi odnalazły te węższe, łącząc się w długim i stymulacyjnym pocałunku. Szatyn jęknął gardłowo, łapiąc za ciemne włosy. Wilkołak dzięki wyostrzonemu słuchowi bez problemu mógł usłyszeć jego przyspieszone tętno. Stilesowi było wstyd, bo zachowywał się jak nastoletnia dziewica, ale obecność mężczyzny przytłaczała go na tyle, by nie mógł zapanować nad swoimi reakcjami. Wpuścił do środka ust natarczywy język, przenosząc ręce na imponujące odsłonięte mięśnie. Jego palce ugniatały skórę, ale w tym momencie nie było to tak ważne jak pomruki przyjemności, które wydawał jego towarzysz. W końcu brunet oderwał się od niego, ssąc dolną wargę chłopaka na pożegnanie, przenosząc się na swoje ulubione miejsce, w którym bez problemu mógł wdychać aromat młodzieńca. Stiles odgiął kark w geście uległości i Derek aż nie mógł na to nie warknąć z zadowoleniem. Przesunął palce na biodro młodszego i ścisnął lekko, gładząc kciukiem wystającą kość.  


\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak w ten sposób nie pocieszasz innych.  


Wydyszał szatyn, lgnąc do niego jak napalony szczeniak, bezczelnie ocierając o ciało.  


\- Zazdrosny?  


\- Raczej zaniepokojony – zadrżał na kolejne lekkie ugryzienia. - Podchodziłoby to pod masowe molestowanie nieletnich. Wiesz, że będę musiał zgłosić to mojemu ojcu?  


Prawda była taka, że nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Szanował ojca za to, że pomimo chwil słabości w domowym zaciszu, ten nadal nie zrezygnował z pracy i z zaangażowaniem poświęcał się policyjnym sprawom. To, że nie dbał o własnego syna nie oznaczało, że nie martwił się o mieszkańców miasta. Sprawdzał się doskonale na stanowisku szeryfa, ludzie odnosili się do niego z szacunkiem i ufali mu, powierzali swoje problemy i naprawdę mógłby uwierzyć, że był najlepszym człowiekiem na tym stanowisku, gdyby nie to, że nie wiedział o paru istotnych rzeczach, które działy się za jego plecami. Stiles cieszył się jednak, bo wolałby, żeby nie dowiedział się nigdy o wilkołakach, innych nadnaturalnych istotach oraz jego udziale w tym wszystkim. Szczęście polegało na tym, że żył nadal w błogiej nieświadomości, bo nie martwiąc się o syna i nie interesując się jego życiem, nie mógł przekonać się o nadprzyrodzonym świecie.  


Hale złożył mokry pocałunek tuż za jego uchem.  


\- Nie wspominaj o swoim ojcu, gdy się tobą zajmuję.  


Mruknął, podwijając koszulkę chłopaka, który wygiął się nieświadomie w jego kierunku. Podziękował mu w duchu za brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji, gdy wspomniał o starszym Stilinskim. W jego głosie musiała zabrzmieć cierpka nuta, jak za każdym razem, gdy decydował się mówić o ojcu. Derek zapewne wiedział, że to z jego powodu pojawił się w pokoju nastolatka, że to dlatego Stiles pachniał smutkiem i goryczą przez resztę wieczoru, zakopując w kołdrze, ale nie skomentował ani słowem. Właśnie tego chłopak potrzebował najbardziej. Nie słów pocieszenia, ale bliskości drugiej osoby.  


\- Z-zajmujesz? – szepnął niepewnie. – Skoro już wyjaśniliśmy sobie, w jakim celu pojawiłeś się w moim pokoju bez pozwolenia, to myślałem, że pójdziemy spać… - sapnął z przyjemności pod kolejnym muśnięciem ciężkich dłoni. – Muszę wstać rano do szkoły.  


\- Do poranka jest jeszcze sporo czasu. – Derek obrócił go na plecy i zawisł nad nim niczym drapieżnik nad ofiarą. Ucałował zapraszające rozchylone usta, sięgając do spodni, by odpiąć rozporek. – A pełnia już za tydzień. Powinniśmy przygotowywać się solidnie, by dobrze wykorzystać ten okres.  


I Stiles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć w czarne włosy. Po prostu wiedział, że Derek miał ukryty motyw. Korzystał jednak na tym ile mógł, zapominając o tym co nieprzyjemne. I nie żałował niczego.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)   
>  [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)   
>  [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
